


This Is Fucking Me

by DoncasterTea (LukesPersonalPenguin), LarryStylinsonAsFuck (LukesPersonalPenguin), LukesPersonalPenguin, NiallLaughing (LukesPersonalPenguin)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukesPersonalPenguin/pseuds/DoncasterTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukesPersonalPenguin/pseuds/LarryStylinsonAsFuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukesPersonalPenguin/pseuds/LukesPersonalPenguin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukesPersonalPenguin/pseuds/NiallLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my life. Not really, just a run down for those who get really bored and want some written rom-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

     My name is Eveleen. I am really bored because my boyfriend, Ashton, is visiting his mom and dad in LA, so I did this for no reason whatsoever... 

     I was born and raised in Mullingar, Ireland with my older and younger brother. My dad is Irish, while my mom is from Northern Yorkshire. 

     I moved to Australia around a year ago to work on my aquaphobia. Last year, my cousin, Lauryn, fell in a river that was slightly flooded. I, being me, jumped in and held onto a branch as my uncle pulled Lauryn out. The branch broke as soon as Lauryn and Mike, my uncle, had good footing and I was caught in the rapid again.

     I was stuck underwater with my arm caught in between two large rocks when my older brother, Cormac, saved me. It got harder and harder to take be showers, and weeks later my other cousin, Bradley, had a pool party. Let's just say that I caused quite a sence, or had a panic attack. 

    I moved to Australia soon after, in the hope that living in Sydney and being surrounded by water might help. I met Ashton at the pub he worked at and he helped get a search for a therapist in his friend, Connor.

     I'm much better, and showers and pools come easier than they did after the accident. I do prefer to live in Australia and since my family is a bit (a lot) on the rich side, that was easy.

     As I said, my family is rich. My closet is the best example. It is full of Burberry, Saint Laurent, Louis Vuitton, Vans, Nike, Adidas, and others. My family also owns a houses in Mullingar, Bath, Sydney, and LA.

     Ashton and I started dating not too long ago. He is really sweet and caring. I never go a day without him telling me I'm beautiful and that he loves me.

     I first met Ashton at a pub. My bad aquaphobia, then, had me stressed. I went to grab a beer or some shots to relax and Ashton stayed after his shift (in which he served me a few beers) and had a shot or two. He listened to me rant and suggested the idea of a therapist.

     Between the two of us, since our families both come with fair bit of money, we don't have to work anything stressful. We both have a normal shift at the pub that I first met Ashton. Monday through Friday, 11 a.m. to 3 p.m., 4 hours. Free days are common on Saturday and Sunday.

     I spend time listening to music on the beach, drawing, cuddling with Ashton watching movies/tele or talking, or drinking tea. I do draw quite well, if I said so myself. I watch Ashton surf and sometimes join him. The surf is really, really good in Aussie.

     I think that's the basics. Any questions you have you may ask me!


	2. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell do I listen to on the beach?

     I listen to a lot of music. I always have some songs playing. It just keeps me from strangling people

     I really like 5 Seconds Of Summer (that's why they're in the fandoms on this). I love listening to their music. The new sound is amazing. The old songs make me sad or I laugh. 

     I like that 5 Seconds of Summer songs sometimes have a lot of meaning. And other times, they are pulled out of their arse. 

     Luke is actually a lot bit like meself. He loves penguins. Mine and Ash's flat is covered in penguin merch. He was (maybe still is) a bit (a lot) shy of his music. I have a nice voice and enjoy guitar and piano, but rarely does someone find out.

     Ashton is hyper and crazy. I really like those kinds of people because they tend to keep me in a good mood, unless they are pretending because then it is annoying. I'd also say loud, but that falls more with Michael.

     Michael is loud. He also dyes his hair a lot. I get that, I have brown hair but it's always blonde, blue, purple, or some other colour. He also is really funny in his own way.

     Calum seems the type (to have a bro-crush on Nick Jonas) to stay with you. He doesn't seem to judgy, but he is also hard to read at times. I can read Luke because I understand him, Ashton is really not that hard, and Michael is Michael. Calum is his own thing and I like that.

     I like One Direction (in the fandoms). I appreciate that they came from starting at different times on the 'Hold Me Tight' in Total Eclipse Of The Heart and doing X-Factor games to one of (the biggest) boy-band today (they are not, by definition, a boy-band, they write their songs mostly and play instruments, yet they are a band and they are boys).

     I like Harry being different. Liam keeping the rest safe. Louis being cute and amazing. Niall being hilarious and adorable. And Zayn knowing himself and what makes him happy (seems like he didn't like writing, kinda like he didn't feel like the lyrics connected to him or didn't mean anything for him).

     I also like songs like Bonkers, Fire 'n Gold (Bea Miller), Stitches (Shaun Mended), and Hurricane (The Vamps) (look it up for author of Bonkers, it is hard to spell 


End file.
